Who Would Have Thought?
by DevilPoodle
Summary: Who would have thought Sara and Greg would end up together? First fic so please review. Rating T for later chapters. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually slow night for the Las Vegas Crime Lab. All of the CSI's on the newly re-formed nightshift were taking advantage of this rare occurrence. Catherine Willows was in her office, catching up on paperwork. Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown were playing video games in the break room, no surprise there. Gil Grissom was sitting in his office contemplating the two CSI's who weren't on shift tonight, Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle.

"I would have never thought those two would have ended up together." he thought, somewhat regretfully. "But he does make her happy, happier than I've seen her in a very long time. I couldn't have made her that happy. And she grounds him, in a way. He's become the man that I knew he could be when I hired him. Although I do miss his antics from time to time." a grin coming to his face. "They have no idea that I know, and none of the rest of the crew has any clue either, so I will just keep this to myself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Sara's apartment across town….

Sara was sitting on her bed, staring at her closet and trying to decide what to wear. She and Greg had been dating for 6 months now, and they were going to go out someplace special for dinner. Greg wouldn't tell her where, just told her to dress up. She had narrowed her choices down to a simple black dress, and a slightly fancier blue one. Sara really liked the blue one, but Greg had never seen her in the black one.

"The blue dress looks good on me, but I wore that when we met his parents for dinner. Maybe the black dress, with that necklace, and those shoes?" Sara was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Greg rang the doorbell again. "She must be in the shower." he thought with a private grin. "Wouldn't I like to be a fly on the wall in there!" He heard her coming to the door, so he put his thoughts away and waited for her to let him in.

Sara had heard the doorbell ring, finally, and panicking, threw her robe on. She didn't realize how late it was! She looked through the peephole and there was Greg. Her heart swelled at the sight of him. She loved him so much and she was going to tell him tonight how she felt, that she loved him and she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Calming herself, she opened the door and smiled. Greg was wearing a midnight black suit, crisp white shirt, and a black tie. In his hand was a single red rose.

Greg looked up, saw Sara standing there in her robe, and smiled. He knew Sara, knew that she wouldn't be ready but that she would have her choices narrowed down. He hoped she would wear that black dress he saw in her closet last week, he thought it would look fantastic on her.

"So are you going to stand there and stare at me all night, Sanders, or do you want to come in while I finish getting ready?"

"Well, staring at you all night was part of my plan, but not quite in this situation." Greg said, grinning as he walked through the door. "As much as I love this look on you, I think it would cause quite a sensation at the restaurant. Are you almost ready?" he said with a wink.

Sara blushed and dropped her eyes. "Yes, I was just making a last minute decision about what to wear. Have a seat and I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes, I promise."

Greg stepped closer to her, and Sara looked up at him. The smile on his face made her smile too.

"Take your time, I'm a bit early. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." With that he gave her a gentle kiss and pulled her into his arms. She melted into him, just the slightest touch always did this to her.

They stood there for a few moments, just enjoying each other, before Sara pulled away.

"I have to go get ready. When are you going to tell me where we are going?" Sara asked.

"When we get there. Now go before I have to ravish you, you sexy wench in your bathrobe!" Greg laughed.

Sara laughed too, as she headed back down the hallway to her bedroom. "Definitely the black dress."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is much longer than the first one. I wanted to wait and see if anyone even liked it before I posted the second chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

Catherine Willows was supposed to be doing paperwork, but her mind was wandering. "Who would have thought Greg and Sara would end up as a couple?" she pondered. She had found out about it quite accidentally, having seen them at a restaurant a couple months back. "The lab rat and the science geek found love in Las Vegas." she thought to herself, with a small sad smile on her face. "Now if someone else on this shift would just see that dating a co-worker is not a bad thing, we'd all be happy!" She shook her head to clear her mind and tried to go back to her paperwork. "They don't know I know, and no one else the lab has a clue. I'll keep this one to myself, for now."

* * *

"Greg, where are we going? Are you really not going to tell me?" Sara asked.

"No, I'm really not going to tell you, until we get there. You'll love it though, I know." Greg replied.

Sara sat back and looked out the window. She smiled when she thought about everything that had happened in the last six months. They had their ups and downs, of course, every couple did. She still had a hard time opening up about things that were bothering her, but she was getting better. She thought back to the night when she had told him about her family. Sara had been convinced that Greg was going to leave, but amazingly, to her mind, he didn't. He sat on the couch and held her as she cried, stroking her hair and telling her just to let it out, that she'd feel better. That was the night she realized she loved him.

Greg was lost in thought as well. He had something very important to tell Sara and he had decided tonight was the night. He was going to throw caution to the wind and tell her that he loved her. The last six months had been the best of his life. He smiled as he thought about their first date. Everything had gone wrong! Greg had been so shocked that Sara agreed to go out with him that he had walked around in a daze for the rest of shift. When she met him in the break room that morning he was still so out of it that he couldn't find his keys, so she ended up driving. The restaurant they went to wound up getting evacuated for a fire alarm right in the middle of breakfast. As they rushed out the door, Greg tripped and fell and pulled Sara down with him, breaking her purse strap and dirtying her clothes. Sara drove him back to the lab in silence.

After that fiasco, he had been sure that Sara would never go out with him again, but she had surprised him. A few days later they had been assigned to the same case, and she asked if he would like to go out with her again. He said yes, of course, and the rest, as they say, was history.

Greg blinked a few times, realizing he had spaced out while driving and almost missed his turn. He guided the car over into the turn lane, and turned into a small parking lot.

Greg glanced over at Sara and realized she was lost in space, too. He reached over and took her hand, and when she looked at him, he grinned. "Hey, we're here now, are you ready?"

Sara smiled. "Of course. Now where exactly is here?"

"It's a place I know you are going to love." Greg responded. "All vegetarian, all the time." he said with a grin.

Sara was touched that Greg would go to this much trouble for her. She leaned over and kissed him, still holding his hand. "Thank you." she said quietly.

"Anything for you Sara, you know that. Now let's get inside, we have reservations."

As they walked into the restaurant Sara was struck by its cozy atmosphere. The tables were small and close together, and there were little touches of home everywhere. They approached a well dressed gentleman standing in the doorway and Greg cleared his throat.

The man looked up. "Ah Mr. Sanders! And this must be the beautiful Sara of which you spoke. Right this way please, we have your table all ready for you, with everything you requested."

Sara glanced at Greg quizzically. "Are you a regular here Greg?" she teased.

"No, but when I found this place, I knew it would be perfect for tonight. I have been here every day for the past week setting everything up for tonight." Greg grinned at her, pleased that things were going so well.

Sara was speechless, for once in her life. She took Greg's hand and followed him through the restaurant. Was it just her, or had all the staff stopped and were smiling at them?

The man had stopped at a private table in the far back corner. "Mr. Sanders, I hope this is to your liking. You were right, she is worth it. Please let me know if there is anything you require." He bowed to them and walked away.

Greg pulled Sara's chair out and she sat down, still speechless. He sat down across the table and took her hand again. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering for us already. Our meal should be here any moment."

Sara couldn't contain the smile that broke across her face. "Greg, I think this is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Just wait, the night is still young yet. Ah, here we are." he said as the waiter approached their table.

Greg and Sara ate in companionable silence, glancing at each other and smiling occasionally. After the table was cleared, Greg looked at Sara and smiled shyly. "Did you like it?" he asked.

"Of course, everything was wonderful." Sara replied. Now was as good a time as ever, she decided, working her courage up. "Greg, I have something to tell you." Noting the look on his face, she quickly added "Nothing bad, I promise."

Greg was relieved. "I have something to tell you too, but not just yet. Louis?"

Hearing his name, the well dressed gentlemen had reappeared at their table. "Yes, Mr. Sanders?"

"Please escort Miss Sara to the garden, and I will be there shortly." Greg said.

Louis held out a hand to Sara. "May I, Miss?"

Sara smiled, and took Louis' hand. "Of course." Then a small frown came over her face. "Greg, where are you going?"

"It's a surprise. Go, enjoy the garden and I will be right there." Greg smiled at her.

As Sara followed Louis to the garden, her mind raced. What is going on here? Greg had never done anything like this before. Not that she hasn't loved every minute of it, but she was a little confused.

Just then, they reached a small door in the back of the restaurant. Louise opened the door and stepped back. "Ladies first, Miss."

Sara smiled at him again. She didn't think she had ever smiled this much in her life. "Thank you, Louis."

She stepped out the door and gasped. Behind the restaurant was the most beautiful rose garden she had ever seen. Red roses, yellow roses, white roses, all bathed in a soft moonlight.

"Miss Sara, right this way please. Mr. Sanders has something very special planned, but I can't tell you any more than that." Louis said with a smile and a wink.

Sara was still in shock at the initial sight of the garden. She followed Louis wordlessly to

a small table in the middle of the garden, set with a single red rose.

Louis pulled her chair out for her. "Please, sit."

Sara sat, still taking in the beauty of the garden. What was wrong with her tonight? She was smiling like a buffoon and the ability to form words seemed to have escaped her.

"Louis? Who did all this?" She asked.

A sad smile came over Louis' face. "This garden is a dedication to my lovely wife. She loved roses so much! It was her passion, as this restaurant is mine. Unfortunately, the small apartment we shared had no room for even the smallest rose bush. I cleared this space so that she could have her garden, and also so that we could spend time together. When I had a break I would come out here and just watch her, puttering among the rose bushes. When she passed away last year, I couldn't bear to tear out the rose garden that my wife loved so much. I find that when I come out here, missing her doesn't hurt as badly. It seems like she is still here sometimes."

A tear came to Sara's eye. "Louis, that is so lovely. You loved your wife very much." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I wish someone loved me like that."

Louis took her hand once more. "Ah but someone does Miss Sara! Do you think Mr. Sanders would go to all this trouble for someone he didn't love? I've only known him a short while but I know that he loves you with all his heart. Speaking of Mr. Sanders, he will be here momentarily so I must go. Good luck to you both!"

Sara stared at the man as he walked back towards the back door. Her reverie was broken by the sound of music starting to play softly behind her. She turned to see where it was coming from, and was startled to find that four musicians had come up behind her while she was lost in thought.

"Some CSI you are Sidle, get a grip." She thought as the initial shock wore off and she began to enjoy the music.

At that moment, Greg sat down at the table opposite her. She turned to him and smiled. "Greg, this is wonderful. How did you even know this was back here?"

"I didn't. When I was arranging everything with Louis, he brought me back here and told me about his wife. He said that he would be honored for us to use it. Now then Miss Sidle, would you care to dance?"

"I didn't know you could dance, Greg."

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." he replied.

"Alright, but I'm warning you ahead of time, it's been a very long time since I danced with a man. If I step on your toes, remember, you asked me." Sara said with a slightly wicked smile.

"I'll take my chances."

Greg and Sara both stood up and walked around to the front of the table. As he took her in his arms he could smell the scent of her perfume mixed in with the scent of the roses, and he knew that no matter what happened next, he would never forget this moment.

As they danced, Sara mustered up her courage once more. She leaned her head back so that she could look Greg in the eye. "Greg? I have something that I want to tell you."

Greg looked at her, not saying a word.

Sara took a deep breath. "Greg, you mean the world to me. You have made me happier than I have ever been, and for the first time in a long time I am relaxed and comfortable in my own skin. No man has ever treated me the way that you do, and I wanted to tell you that, um, well." She faltered.

Greg smiled, encouraging her. "Yes?"

"I love you." Sara blushed. "I know that it might seem like it's a little quick but I've known for a while now that I love you and I wanted you to know oh and now I'm just rambling so I'll be quiet."

Greg's smile could have lit up all of Las Vegas that night. "Sara, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. As a matter of fact, it makes what I have to say even easier. Sara, I love you too. I never thought I would be lucky enough to have you in my life, and now I can't imagine life without you."

He released her from his arms, took a step back, and dropped to one knee. As he did, he pulled out a small blue box. "Sara Sidle, would you do me the ultimate honor of becoming my wife?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for all the great reviews!

I hope everyone likes this chapter. It's a little shorter than the last. Next chapter is going to get a little more steamy! Please review!

* * *

Nick Stokes was playing the latest racing game with Warrick, but his mind was elsewhere. "Who would have thought Greg and Sara would hook up?" he wondered, somewhat amazedly. "I never saw that one coming in a million years." Nick had gone looking for them after a particularly rough case, and found them kissing on the roof. He had backed out before they saw him, though. "Well, whatever makes them happy I guess. They don't know I know, and I'm fairly certain no one else around here knows. I'll just keep it to myself for a while, until they are ready to say something."

* * *

Sara was in absolute shock. She stared down at Greg, her mind racing.

"Greg…"

Greg's heart sank a bit. "Yes?"

"I think I need to sit down, this is a bit sudden." Sara said.

Greg guided her over to her chair. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest. "Please let her say yes." he thought.

Sara couldn't quite get a handle on her thoughts. She stared at Greg for what seemed to be an eternity. Marriage? It's only been six months! But they had known each other for years before that so it's not like they would be rushing into anything.

"Sara, please say something?" Greg said, with a small laugh. "Anything, just please speak to me."

"I'm sorry Greg, you just took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting this at all. Just give me a moment, please?" Sara said, her voice quivering a bit.

"Of course. Would you like me to leave you alone?" Greg asked her.

"No, just stay here, it's fine."

Sara tried to slow her heartbeat down, she was sure Greg could hear it on the other side of the table. Her heart was screaming "Yes! I love you and I'll marry you!" But her mind was trying to analyze everything, as usual. Sara looked at Greg again, and the hope and love in his eyes finally pushed her over the edge.

"Greg?"

Greg tried not to get too worked up. "Whatever she says, you can handle it Sanders." He thought to himself. Although it would be a lot easier to handle if she said yes. "Yes, Sara?"

She took a deep breath. "Greg, you have made me so incredibly happy these last few months, and I want to see where this goes. I'm so lucky to have finally seen what was under my nose these last few years, so yes, I'll marry you."

Greg's face lit up as he stood and pulled her to her feet. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her. He could feel the warmth pulsing through her body as she gave herself into the kiss, and that made him desire her even more. He couldn't believe she had actually said yes, he was afraid he was going to wake up and the whole thing would be a dream.

Electricity coursed through Sara as her lips touched Greg's. This was so right, and she knew she wouldn't regret her decision. She melted into his arms, never wanting to let go.

They had both completely forgotten where they were until they heard someone clearing their throat softly. Greg and Sara looked up to see Louis standing a few feet away. They both blushed and backed away from each other slightly.

"Oh, please don't let me embarrass you, I'm terribly sorry." Louis said with a broad smile on his face. "I just wanted to let you know that we were closing the restaurant for the night, but that I would stay for a while longer if you would like to enjoy the garden a little more."

Sara was blushing by this point. She took Greg's hand and said "No, Louis, but thank you. We have some other plans for tonight that can't wait."

Greg glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"As you wish, Miss Sara. Please permit me to be the first to offer you congratulations, and also, anytime you wish to use the garden again let me know." Louis shook Greg's hand, and kissed Sara's. "Wonderful!"

As Louis walked away, Greg looked at Sara, and, cocking his eyebrow, asked "Other plans? What other plans?"

Sara wrapped her arms around him and said with a wink "You'll see when we get back to my apartment."

Greg leaned in to kiss her one more time. After a few moments his arousal became evident, and he backed away so as not to embarrass himself or her. They had not yet taken that step and he didn't want her to feel pressured to do so.

She looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "Problems, Greg?"

"No, no problems here." he said, a little guiltily. Nothing a good cold shower wouldn't take care of anyway. He wondered exactly what kind of plans she had back at her apartment. The thought made him even more excited. He took a couple deep breaths and tried to calm himself somewhat.

Sara knew that Greg wanted her. The thought excited her as well. She had special plans back at her apartment alright, and they involved Greg, candles, and her bedroom. She smiled broadly at the thought.

Greg noticed the grin that had suddenly spread across her face, as well as a slight blush. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sara couldn't help but grin even more. "I'll tell you, but first, don't I recall a ring box somewhere in this deal?"

Greg laughed as he pulled the box back out of his pocket. "You mean this ring box?"

Greg knelt down before her again as he opened the box. Inside was a dazzling princess cut diamond ring. He pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Sara Sidle, I love you so much."

Sara giggled as she pulled Greg to his feet. "I love you too, Greg Sanders." She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Tonight's the night. I'm ready."

Greg thought he was going to pass out from blood loss to the brain. "Are you sure?" he whispered back.

She kissed him gently on the lips. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing CSI. If I did, do you think I'd be here:)

AN: Again, thanks for all the great reviews! I meant to update sooner but I haven't been feeling well. This chapter, as promised, is a bit steamy, if I offend anyone I apologize. Also, I hope I haven't broken the rating barrier. I tried to be careful. If anyone things I need to up the rating please let me know. I have at least one more chapter, maybe two, after this one.

* * *

Warrick Brown was concentrating on the game just about as much as Nick was. "Sara and Sanders? I never would have thought." Warrick said to himself. "But this is Vegas after all, anything can happen here." Warrick had never seen anything to prove that Greg and Sara were dating, but he wasn't a CSI for nothing. He had noticed the small touches, how close they stood to one another, the flirting. Sure, Greg had always flirted with Sara but it had been different for the past few months. Plus, Sara was a lot nicer person to be around. Warrick chuckled inwardly. "Now if I could only work up the nerve myself, I believe I could make Cath a very happy woman."

* * *

Greg and Sara had made it back to her apartment in record time. Now that they were there, though, they were both a little nervous. As much as Greg wanted Sara, he also wanted their first time together to be special. He took her hand as they were walking up the stairs to her door.

"Sara?" he said, gently.

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "I, uh, well. I just want you to know that if you aren't ready for this then that's ok, we can wait."

Sara's heart stopped. "Are you saying that you don't want to?" she said, a little tremor in her voice. She dropped her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears brimming in them.

Greg heard her voice break, and it broke his heart. "Sara, look at me. I want this more than anything, but I don't want you to feel as though I've pushed you. I've waited my whole life for this dream to come true, and I don't want to wake up now."

Sara blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "Greg, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you, as much as you want to be with me. Now let's get inside before the neighbors start to talk."

She unlocked the door and they both stepped into the living room. Sara kicked her shoes off and headed towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"Just you." He called after her, laughing. "And maybe a glass of water."

Greg could hear water running in the kitchen. He shrugged off his suit jacket, and tossed it on the back of the couch. Sara came back out into the living room at that moment, carrying a glass of juice for herself, and Greg's water.

"Just make yourself at home there Sanders." She laughed.

"Don't mind if I do." He said, plopping down on the couch. Sara handed him his water and sat down beside him. They sat there for a few moments, both just enjoying the feeling of being with the other.

Greg finished his water about the same time Sara finished her juice. He took her glass and set both of them down on the coffee table. He looked at her, and couldn't hide the desire in his eyes. Sara flushed a little, feeling nervous and excited all at the same time. He scooted closer to her and took her in his arms. Greg bent down and gently kissed her lips. Sara could feel the electricity pass between them with that simple touch. Greg felt it too, and deepened the kiss. Sara parted her lips slightly, and as his tongue flicked across her bottom lip she let out a slight whimper. She couldn't imagine what the rest of the night was going to be like if just his lips could make her feel this way. She smiled and Greg broke the kiss.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Just thinking about you."

"Well if you just want to think about me, then I can leave you to your thoughts." Greg said with a smile.

Sara grinned. "No, I think having the real thing here is even better."

"Good."

Greg leaned back in and resumed where he had left off, kissing her more passionately this time. One hand was tangled in her hair while the other was tracing patterns on her back. He felt her arms go around him, pulling him closer to her. They remained that way for several minutes, tasting and touching each other. This time, Sara was the one to pull back.

Greg looked at her questioningly. She smiled, put one finger to his lips, and motioned for him to follow her to the bedroom. Once there, she proceeded to light several candles she had placed around the room, and turned off the lights. Greg could not believe how beautiful she looked in the soft candle light. This was a side of Sara Sidle he had never seen before, but could get very used to.

Sara, still not having said a word, offered him her hand, and led him across the room to her bed. She put her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him back until he was sitting on the bed. He took her hands, kissed the palms of them, and began to pull her down with him, but she stepped back and just smiled. Her heart racing, she reached behind her back and slowly undid the zipper to her dress. A simple shrug of her shoulders, and the dress was on the floor. Greg sucked in a breath, his eyes growing wide at the sight of her standing there. She wore a simple black lace bra and panty set, but to Greg she was a goddess. She looked so vulnerable, so afraid of yet another disappointment in love, that it completely took Greg's breath away. He stood, scooped her up in his arms, and gently laid her down on the bed. He lay down next to her, and she rolled over on her side to face him.

Greg cupped Sara's face in his hands and whispered "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, Sara. I am the luckiest man in the world."

Sara smiled. She nudged him until he was lying on his back in the middle of the bed. She crawled over and straddled him, then bent down to kiss him again. His mouth opened, and their tongues swirled together. Sara untied his tie, then slung it somewhere across the way. As the room heated up, both of their touches got more frantic. Sara popped three buttons on Greg's shirt as she tried to unbutton it. Eventually she just tore it open, buttons flying everywhere. Greg's hands, which had been caressing her sides, grabbed her hips as he involuntarily thrust up against her. Sara's eyes grew wide as she felt how aroused he was, and she began kissing her way down his neck to his chest. His shirt now lay open and she could see the muscles in his chest moving as his tried to regain some sense of composure. It was taking everything Greg had not to rip the rest of his clothes off, pin her down, and take her. She continued kissing her way down his chest, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants at the same time. Her hand brushed against him as she lowered the zipper, and Greg could take no more. In what seemed like one movement, he sat up, grabbed her, and pushed her down onto the bed. His pants and boxers started to come off, and with a growl he tore them the rest of the way off and slung them on the floor.

Crawling up the bed towards her, he grinned. "I believe someone is overdressed for the occasion."

"Well then why don't you do something about it."

"Oh I will, don't worry."

Greg took her hands, intertwined her fingers with his, and pinned her down to the bed. He began planting soft kisses on her face, working his way down her neck. She arched up against him, grinding her hips agonizingly into him. He groaned, and let go of her hands. He cupped her breasts, kissing the skin just above her bra as he undid the clasp. She moaned softly as he began kneading her flesh gently. She moaned again, louder this time, as he took her into his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue. He repeated this motion several times until she was writhing beneath him, panting. Greg brought his hands to her sides and softly kissed the rest of the way down her body, pulling off her panties along the way. He took a moment to gaze at her naked form in the candle light. He had to have her, now.

"Sara?" He was going to tell her that next time they would take things a little slower, but she didn't give him the chance.

"Greg, no more talking. Please, make love to me. I can't take it anymore." Sara said, breathlessly.

Greg spread her knees with his hands and lay down between her legs. He propped himself up with both arms, staring down at her with love. He could see the love reflected in her eyes as well. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes as Greg slid into her. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. As he pushed all the way in, Sara pulled him down so his weight was completely on top of her. Greg began nibbling her earlobe as he slowly began making love to her. He could feel her fingernails scratching up and down his back.

Sara couldn't believe that the moment was finally here, she was finally taking that step with Greg. She felt as though her heart was going to burst with emotion. She loved Greg with every part of her being, and she was so glad they had waited to take this step. She wasn't a sleep around on the first date kind of girl by any means, but usually her relationships moved faster than this one had. That's probably why they didn't last. She ran her fingernails down his spine as he began speeding his pace a bit. She could feel the heat starting to spread through her body, and she knew that this was going to be a doozy. Sara began moving her hips to match him, faster and faster. Soon he was moaning her name into her ear, telling her he was about to burst. Suddenly, Sara dug her fingers into his back, screaming his name over and over as she had the climax of her life. That pushed Greg over the edge as well, and after a few more thrusts he exploded inside her.

They both lay there for a few moments, neither of them had the strength to move. Greg thought he could stay that way for the rest of his life, except he would eventually cut off Sara's air supply. After a minute or two, he was able to roll off her, and lay back down next to her, watching her. She still had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Greg, that was... there are no words for how I feel right now." She said, smiling.

He kissed her very gently on the lips. "I agree."

Sara got up, and blew out all the candles, while Greg turned the covers down on the bed. They slid under the blankets, and Greg wrapped his arms around Sara as she laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep that way a few minutes later, both of them dreaming about what was to come next.


End file.
